


With you, Death is not so bad

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Hades (2018), Hades (game), Hades (video game), hades - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Achilles, bottom Zagreus, sudden realisation, thoughts of voyeurism, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Zagreus has a sudden realisation about his feelings for Achilles. Lucky for him, Achilles returns them.





	With you, Death is not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> So I hear you can't actually romance him, and technically Achilles is dead, but, you know, that never stopped me :D Anyway, the first few interactions between them already sold me on this ship. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't actually know the game, [check it out](https://www.epicgames.com/store/en-US/product/hades/home?sessionInvalidated=true), it's currently in early access.

Zagreus did not remember when he started to try escaping the Underworld. Time down here was fuzzy anyway, and a long time ago his frustration had made way to something else. Routine. He wasn’t stuck, no, he was making slow progress, but progress nonetheless. Every day he learned something new, how to dodge, how to fight, how to make it just that bit closer to the top. Until he died, that was.

 

A big part of that routine was Achilles. Every time Zagreus died his feet made their way towards his friend, discussing his latest encounters. Often it meant, a little while later, they found themselves in their sparring area, broken and bruised from centuries of fighting, but repaired and cleaned by loyal Dursa who adored the prince.

 

So really who else could he give Ambrosia to, when he found it? Achilles had been loyal to him for so long, working hard to train Zagreus, but also being an open ear whenever he needed it. Somehow Achilles always knew whether he just needed to listen or seriously draw up a new battle plan for him. Zagreus had stopped going to him just for help to get out of the Underworld a long time ago.

 

They were friends.

 

It wasn’t a rare sight to see them in a corner of the lounge, enjoying a bit of wine, or even ambrosia when Zagreus could get it, and chat. Today he was telling Achilles about a large demon like creature he had encountered in Asphodel, covered mostly in fire and wielding a large burning club.

 

“See, I had Aphrodite’s blessing this time and I could make it weaker, so it was also slower and I just shot a volley at it from afar!,” he was explaining excitedly, gesturing wildly. “But it had thick skin, or something of the sort, so I figure fire isn’t the worst thing I encountered. While it was still dazed I ran up to it, and on it! And when I shot an arrow point blank, it just exploded!”

 

Achilles was listening intently, sipping on his wine and giving him a gentle smile.

 

“That sounds quite impressive, young prince. Wish I could have been there to witness it.”

 

“Well, after that a witch I didn’t see shot me from behind and I landed back here so that was most likely not the most graceful exit I’ve ever made.”

 

Achilles chuckled softly, and clinked his golden goblet against Zagreus’.

 

“Still, that was quite impressive. It gladdens me to hear of your improvements.”

 

“All thanks to you… and repeatedly dying. It’s all practice, I suppose.” He didn’t feel down today, though he could not really tell why. Maybe it was the wine. He took another sip, still smiling.

 

Suddenly Achilles seemed a little sombre, his smile faded. Zagreus looked around, had someone he didn’t like come in? But there was no one else here aside from some shades, most likely it was late at night. Not that that had ever counted for anything in the House of Hades.

 

“Achilles?,” he asked. “Is something the matter?”

 

“I merely realised you hadn’t gone out all day,” he replied, focusing on him again. “Do you not wish to try again?”

 

“Oh, of course I do,” Zagreus said, making no move to get up. “But there is hardly a rush, is there? I make slow progress, and I will get out of here eventually. So I may as well take a break every now and then, besides… I like spending time with you.”

 

“So do I, young prince,” Achilles said softly. He was smiling again and the look in his eyes had changed somewhat.

 

Suddenly he realised how close their hands were, Achilles’ shining softly with an ethereal glow. It hit Zagreus like a bomb from one of those shades that had killed him many times before. He wanted to reach out. He knew what his hand felt like, it had been on him many times, steadying him after a sparring match, greeting him, on rare occasions on his shoulder or the small of his back for encouragement. But the way Zagreus wanted to reach out for it now was different.

 

How, in all his time down here, had he never realised that he could fall in love?

 

Abruptly he got up, his chair screeching on the floor as he pushed it back.

 

“I need to go, I’m really tired I’ll talk to you soon Achilles,” he blurted out and off he went.

 

Was this how Dursa felt when she talked to him? She was always so nervous around him, and blushed in this cute way. Was he blushing? A look into the mirror gifted by Nyx told him yes, yes he was.

 

Prince of the Underworld. He felt that somehow he should be more dignified about this whole thing. Be bold and confident, tell Achilles he wanted to be with him! But as he rolled up into a little ball under the blanket of his bed, he felt it to be impossible.

 

He had too much energy now, and his thoughts went round in a spiral that threatened to overwhelm him, so he did finally brave the outside again. Tartarus was familiar to him now and the lesser enemies here hardly gave him any trouble. But it distracted his mind and he was pretty sure that he finally wasn’t blushing anymore.

 

Panting a little he stepped through another door and walked up the stairs to see the room widen, a familiar view in front of him. Charon was waiting here, a small chest by his side and at the docks: His boat.

 

“Hey, mate, good to see you,” he said with a wave of his hand as he walked around to see if anyone had hidden any gold in the pots near the corner.

 

The typical long, drawn out sigh came from Charon in reply. Zagreus smiled to himself. Classic Charon.

 

“So what do you have this time hm…,” he trailed off when he saw the bottle of ambrosia in the midst of some armour, an amulet, and a lot of coin. His thoughts drifted again.

 

To that smile. Achilles’ smile when he gave him that gift. He loved seeing that smile, and he tried not to blush again when he dropped his coin in Charon’s chest before taking the small bottle. Somehow he had the feeling that despite not being able to say anything, he knew exactly who Zagreus would give this too.

 

He couldn’t help himself.

 

This time when he walked out of the River Styx, pushing himself up and feeling the blood drop off his body, a hand was held in front of him. He took it, watched the rest of the blood fade off his hand, and looked into the eyes of Achilles. He had never greeted him here before.

 

“Hello, Achilles.” He pretended to adjust his robe, making sure that all the blood was gone so he didn’t have to meet his eyes right away.

 

“Zagreus. You left so suddenly, I wished to meet you here. Is everything alright?” There was such concern in his voice, of course there was. He had been quite rude to him.

 

“Oh I merely…,” he sighed and shook his head. He was acting like a silly boy. “I have something for you, would you care to sit with me a little bit?”

 

“Always.”

 

Zagreus led the way in silence, and to his credit Achilles didn’t say anything when he walked past the lounge all the way to his room, in the back of his father’s house. He didn’t have much in the way of comfortable sitting arrangements, and so he sat down on his large bed. Achilles put his spear to lean against the wall and followed suit, both of them sitting cross legged near one another.

 

“Here,” Zagreus said, holding out the bottle of ambrosia.

 

“Another one?,” Achilles asked, reaching out. His fingers brushed against Zagreus’. “You spoil me rotten.”

 

“Well, maybe I like to,” he replied, shrugging. He couldn’t help but glance at Achilles’ arms again, so strong, and wondered what they would feel like wrapped around him. “How else does one show another one’s affection.”

 

“By simply telling them about it,” Achilles replied, leaning in with a sparkle in his eye. Zagreus chuckled in reply.

 

“Now that would be far too easy.”

 

Zagreus watched as Achilles uncorked the bottle and took a first sip. He closed his eyes then and Zagreus imagined the drop of golden liquid running down his neck, to which he had to lick his lips. As he watched the shimmer around Achilles almost seemed to lessen, and before his eyes he appeared more solid. More… here. He had never realised this until now, but Achilles had been so much more of a shade when they had first met. Now he could…

 

Zagreus glanced down at their hands resting on the bed, how close they were again, and he slid his hand a little closer. His pinky could now touch Achilles’ hand, and it did. His heart thumping in his chest, Zagreus looked up again.

 

Achilles met his eyes and smiled. As he shifted, he came closer, and as if it was an instinct born into Zagreus, he leaned into his presence. There was a warmth there. The warmth of another person. He had never felt it come from any other shade.

 

Slowly, Achilles took his hand.

 

“Does this have anything to do with your sudden disappearance?,” he asked softly.

 

“I… yes. It seems so foolish now. With trying so hard to find my mother, I forgot there were other things.” He paused for a moment, looking down at their intertwined hands. “Like love.”

 

He felt a warm, calloused hand on his cheek that made him look up. There was nothing but love in Achilles’ eyes and at the sight, Zagreus sighed. It was like something was constricting around his heart.

 

“That is quite endearing, do you know that?,” Achilles chuckled softly. “Is that your confession?”

 

“I think it is,” Zagreus admitted. “But I understand if… You mentioned, a long time ago, someone else.”

 

“Yes, a long time ago.” Achilles sighed and squeezed his hand. “That love will remain with me always, but we are both dead and there is no way towards one another. I know that he wants me to love again as much as I wish this for him to come to pass as well.”

 

Zagreus’ heart skipped a beat. Did this mean?

 

“Do you love me?,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Then he added lamely: “Mate?”

 

Achilles chuckled again, and suddenly kissed him. Zagreus was so surprised he wasn’t quite sure what to do in this moment. Technically he knew how to kiss, although it had been a while, only suddenly he was overwhelmed. Achilles’ hands slowly rubbed his back, coming to rest there and pull him closer. Finally he could relax into the kiss, and even return it.

 

“I loved you ever since the moment you were born,” he said against his lips. Zagreus’ heart threatened to burst. “You grew and my love changed. Now you have your own mind, your own heart and it’s so… so wonderful. So yes, I do love you, my prince.”

 

“I think I loved you for a very long time,” Zagreus said, allowing himself to sit in Achilles’ lap when he pulled him even closer. “I… never noticed. If that makes sense.”

 

“The House of Hades is not the most nurturing of environments,” Achilles replied.

 

Zagreus reached out and brushed a steak of his hair so it fell behind his shoulder, freeing his face from it. It was so soft, and his fingertips gently rested on his cheek. Warm, and soft. Achilles just watched him as his exploration of him continued, his hand resting on the arm he had been wondering about earlier. Achilles was so strong.

 

“Am I to your liking, my prince?”

 

His cheeks flushed with warmth as he realised he had been groping Achilles a little, feeling the strong muscle underneath.

 

“I apologise,” he said quickly.

 

“No need to. Do you wish to see more?,” he asked, and when Zagreus nodded he removed his clothing so he had a view of his naked torso. Suddenly it got even hotter in the room. “Go ahead.”

 

Zagreus reached out, carefully touching his pecs, his abs, all the while with wide eyes. He had never gotten the opportunity to touch someone else this freely. He had to admit that he liked doing this very much.

 

“May I see you as well?,” Achilles asked.

 

He stopped in his tracks and looked into his eyes.

 

“Only if you are comfortable,” he continued.

 

“Yes, I hadn’t considered- Of course!”

 

They shuffled around a little until they were both comfortable. And naked. Somehow just undressing half of them simply hadn’t worked out. Zagreus wanted more. He wasn’t sure where that need or desire had suddenly come from, but it was here and he was brave enough to ask for it.

 

“Kiss me again, Achilles,” he said, already leaning in when Achilles happily complied with his request.

 

The covers were pushed aside, just warming their feet a little as they sat on the bed and started making out. Zagreus just could not get enough of it, inching closer and closer, wanting to feel Achilles’ tongue against his again and again. He had to pull away for breath, pushing against Achilles’ chest.

 

“One moment,” he said, panting, before leaning in again.

 

“I have not breathed in centuries. Apologies.”

 

“No, no apologies,” Zagreus breathed against his lips, kissing him again.

 

A hand found its way on Zagreus’ thigh, and simply feeling it there fanned the heat he felt inside him with every kiss and every touch. It slowly moved further up, fingertips caressing gently, over his thigh, towards his ass. Achilles’ squeezed and Zagreus smiled into the kiss for a moment, then felt a finger dip between his cheeks.

 

“I want it,” Zagreus was panting again from pulling back too late. “I want to do this, Achilles.”

 

“Are you sure? If I am being too bold, simply say the word and I will stop.”

 

“No, no I don’t want to stop,” he said quickly. “Tell me what to do. What do we need?”

 

“Is this your first time?”

 

Zagreus blushed, feeling this different kind of heat in his cheeks. Achilles caressed it again, smiling gently.

 

“It is,” he admitted. “But I want this, I really do.”

 

“I am honoured,” Achilles said, just before kissing him again. “I will do my best to make this memorable for you.”

 

“Oh it will be,” he replied, grinning. “It’s you.”

 

“Sweet prince…” Achilles trailed off and brushed his nose against his, then kissed the tip of it.

 

Smiling and kissing they got lost in each other for a moment longer, then Zagreus finally looked for the oil from his bedside table. It would be enough, according to Achilles, and he was directed to lie down, helped along with so many kisses and still Zagreus could not get enough of them.

 

“Turn around for me,” Achilles whispered to him.

 

“But I want to see you,” he replied softly, a little confused by the request.

 

“I just want to make it as comfortable for you as possible,” he explained. “I promise it will feel good.”

 

“It’s not going to hurt, is it?,” he asked, then quickly added. “I mean I can take it of course.”

 

Achilles softly chuckled, and kissed his cheek when Zagreus had turned around like instructed.

 

“It won’t. Lift your hips a little.” And Achilles put a pillow under his hips, raising his ass. He felt a little exposed like this but with Achilles he also felt safe. Looking back over his shoulder, Achilles leaned over him again, hands by the side of his shoulders, leaning in for another kiss. “You are stunning, my prince.”

 

“So are you,” he replied softly, but closed his eyes when he felt Achilles’ hand caress his back.

 

Slowly he felt nimble, gentle fingers trace the line of his spine, explore him freely. The warmth of it made Zagreus shudder, he felt himself grow hard when that finger dipped between his cheeks again, rubbing against his hole. Achilles pulled back then and he felt him shifting behind him, guiding Zagreus to spread his legs wider. Then a wetness pushed into him and it took a moment for him to realise that it was his tongue. He shuddered again, fingers curling in the sheets of his bed, when a gasp escaped his lips.

 

“Oh that feels good,” he blurted out. “That feels really good, ahh-”

 

An oiled finger pushed into him along with the tongue, going deeper than it could previously. Zagreus had never done this with himself, or even thought about it if he was honest - he had always seemed so busy. But wow, wow, this, this he could really love.

 

“You’re doing well,” Achilles said. “Stay relaxed and I’ll take care of you.”

 

Zagreus took a deep breath in, let it slowly come out between his parted lips. Achilles kept pushing his finger deeper inside and when he brushed against something in him, Zagreus had to moan.

 

He had never heard himself like this.

 

“That, I need to hear more,” he could practically hear the smile in Achilles’ voice, and when he kept teasing that spot inside him, Zagreus did not hold back.

 

He didn’t care if anyone could hear him, wondered even, if anyone would be listening in, getting as turned on as he was. The thought got him harder, and his hips rutted involuntarily against the pillow. The little bit of friction felt so good, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“I need more,” he said, half moaning it. “I need you, Achilles.”

 

He felt a kiss pressed to the small of his back, silky hair tickling his sides. Another kiss, a little higher up, and so Achilles worked his way along his spine once more, making Zagreus shudder with the anticipation of having him inside him soon. But the way Achilles took his time - it felt like worship.

 

“I’ll go slow,” Achilles’ voice was suddenly close, right by his ear, and he nipped his lobe, lightly, but with the promise of more.

 

“You don’t have to,” Zagreus turned his head as much as he could to look at Achilles. He felt so hot, so turned on, he didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

“I know you’re eager,” Achilles leaned down again to kiss him again, a kiss he could barely return. “But trust me, I don’t wish to hurt you.”

 

“Okay. I trust you.”

 

He settled into a comfortable position again, closing his eyes when he felt Achilles’ cock slide between his cheeks. Feeling the size of it he felt a little anxious, but Achilles had promised that it wouldn’t hurt. And there was no one else he trusted as much as him. Achilles whispered into his ear, warning him that he would push into him now and Zagreus took a shaky breath.

 

Achilles felt even bigger when he slowly pushed into him, Zagreus could feel every inch of hard, hot cock inside him. He tried to keep his breathing steady but the sensation was incredible, overwhelming, and as Achilles slid deeper inside him, more moans tumbled from his lips.

 

“By the gods,” he moaned. His fingers had found another pillow, holding onto it tightly. “You feel- You feel incredible!”

 

“So do you,” Achilles replied, and there was a kiss to the back of his neck. “I have not felt such pleasure in centuries. I did not think I could again. It is all thanks to you.”

 

The two of them moved in sync as they went for another kiss, a deep one that left Zagreus panting again for a short moment, before Achilles claimed another one. He started to feel a little light headed, but then, suddenly, Achilles started to move. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, then he felt him almost pull all the way out, just to let Zagreus feel every inch sliding in once more. The slow pace almost drove him crazy, and he was quite sure that his moans reflected that. He had gotten loud.

 

But Achilles did not seem to mind, only pushed in deeper once more until Zagreus could feel his hips against his ass. This was all of Achilles inside him, and he knew that he would want more of this.

 

“I feel so full,” he blurted out, half moaning it. “Please, please can you go a bit faster. I need- I need-”

 

The sudden, hard thrust into him caught him by surprise, and he heard Achilles chuckle above him when his yelp turned into a moan. He pushed back his ass, wanting to feel more, faster, but Achilles held him in place, such a strong hand on the small of his back, pushing him down. Thinking about that strength of his, knowing just how hard he could hit, how steadily he could hold him down, turned him on even more.

 

He was an absolute mess. Achilles thrust into him harder and faster, and with the way he held him down, all Zagreus really could do was take it. In his pleasure riddled mind he imagined other scenarios, of Achilles fucking him against the wall, displaying that famous strength to anyone who would walk by. Gods, he felt perverted at the thought.

 

“Prince,” Achilles’ voice tore him from those fantasies. “You wished to turn around, did you not?”

 

“Uh-huh,” was all he managed to bring out, finding it hard to form an entire sentence.

 

Achilles slowly pulled out of him, and Zagreus gasped at the sensation. He didn’t want to stop, and quickly turned around, spreading his legs wide so that Achilles could settle between them again. Now he finally saw him again in all his glory. His long hair was dishevelled, his lips slightly parted although there was no rise or fall of his chest. His cock was hard, pointing at him, the oil making it glisten. Zagreus felt other urges, to touch and lick but he also wanted him inside again. Good thing they had all the time in the world.

 

“You’re-,” the both started at the same time, then stopped abruptly to grin at each other.

 

“You’re too far away,” Zagreus said softly.

 

“I had to admire you,” Achilles replied, but quickly closed the distance between them again. As they kissed, Zagreus felt his cock press against his own, much bigger as he now realised. Not that he minded.

 

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips. “Love me, Achilles. Show me.”

 

Achilles pushed inside him easily now, and Zagreus arched his back at the new sensation, the pleasure rocking through his entire body once more. Achilles did show him then, with his kisses, gentle but possessive, the marks he left on Zagreus’ neck, the light and sweet pain that came along with them, and the way he made love to him. He liked this much better, being able to look at Achilles, touch him, kiss him. His cheeks were a little flushed, and Achilles pressed kisses to them.

 

“May I come inside?,” Achilles asked, leaning in to whisper it into his ear, then kissed the spot just below it. For some reason, it felt damn good to Zagreus. When he moaned, Achilles kept kissing that spot, letting his teeth drag over the skin there, and Zagreus’ pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Yes, yes please,” he blurted out between moans. His fingers were digging into Achilles’ shoulders, but he didn’t give a sign that this bothered him. “I think- I think I’m gonna come.”

 

He said this just as Achilles kissed him again, stealing his breath while still thrusting into him. As Achilles pushed the kiss to be deeper, more intense, and he started to feel light headed again, his cock hit that particular spot inside him. Suddenly that red hot pleasure overwhelmed his senses and everything - his own come hitting his chest, Achilles coming inside him - became one confusing, overwhelming and beautiful swirl. Finally, Achilles let him go, moans and catching his breath fought for one another, and he whimpered, drawing in that precious air.

 

His vision needed a moment to clear again, and he was greeted with that lovely smile. Still feeling a little overwhelmed, he nevertheless returned it. Achilles was still inside him, and he didn’t want him to pull out. He drew him closer, into a hug, one that Achilles eagerly returned. Rolling on their sides, Zagreus was held this way, still resenting the loss somewhat when Achilles did finally pull out.

 

“Thank you, Achilles,” he mumbled, feeling so content in this warm afterglow. Right now, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

“I should be thanking you,” Achilles replied, and he pulled back a little so Zagreus could see his lovely face. He reached out to trace Achilles’ lips.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? With you, young prince, death is not so bad.”

 

Grinning, the two kissed again, settling in Zagreus’ big bed to not go anywhere for a while. The world above, it could wait. Surely it would not be bad thing to take what good he could find in the House of Hades.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
